


The Thing About...

by MissLunaOswald



Category: The Thing About Harry - Fandom
Genre: Bangtan Boys | BTS Concert(s), Coffee, Concerts, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hangover, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, New Years, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Party, Plans For The Future, Post-Movie, Quarantine, the thing about harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunaOswald/pseuds/MissLunaOswald
Summary: A series of One-Shots inspired by The Thing About Harry.
Relationships: Sam Baselli/Harry Turpin, Stasia Hooper/Zach
Comments: 31
Kudos: 56





	1. The Thing About Quarantine

The Thing about Quarantine. 

The thing about quarantine, thought Sam, was that it gave him and Harry time to get to know each other. They’d been going out for about a month when Miss Rona interrupted their plans and they were forced to live together. Harry was between flats currently - he’d basically been living at Sam’s anyway, and they’d been talking about him moving in permanently. It was just this virus had forced them to live together quicker than they had anticipated. 

So Sam had learnt a lot about Harry. 

Three months in and he could list Harry’s habits. These included not folding the bathroom towels properly. His fondness for getting up and doing Home workouts. The way that (even though he wouldn’t admit it), he enjoyed singing Shawn Mendes in the shower. He had the ability to binge-watch endless episodes of The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills without getting bored. He was a terrible cook, but he was brilliant at pancakes. He also, much to Sam’s annoyance, had not learnt to pair his Converse together and instead left them strewn across the apartment floor. 

Equally, Harry had been learning about Sam. 

Harry knew that Sam had never missed an episode of Grey’s Anatomy. Sam was also particular about the order his shirts went in the closet. Harry had discovered that Sam’s party trick was listing every US President in order. Speaking of parties, Sam wasn’t a bad dancer actually, even if he had managed to knock over a mug that had been left on the coffee table whilst trying to prove he couldn’t slut drop. He could make excellent Souffle’s, but would also never say to a Pepperoni Pizza. 

Three months locked together in Sam’s apartment (without Casey) was not ideal six months into any relationship, even one as strong as Sam and Harry’s. But like Stasia said, “if anyone can get through it, you guys can after you spent nearly 3 years pining and wanking over each other.” 

But somehow they’d made it work. Slightly disjointed at the start. A little bit messy as they got used to living with each other full time, and neither of them going out. They had to get used to being with each other 24/7. And although at the start, they were each a little frustrated and had had a couple of petty spats, they’d both realised that each of their quirky habits made the other one who they were. Harry loved Sam, and Sam loved Harry. 

And it was true. Because, thought Harry, as Sam had forced him into a game of another Sunday night game of Scrabble, his quirks were what he loved about him. His best friend. The boy he loved indefinitely. 

And it was true. Because, thought Sam, as Harry was explaining to him another Real Housewives fight as the credits started up, his quirks were what he loved about him.  
His best friend. The boy he loved indefinitely. 

His soulmate.


	2. The Thing About Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Stasia always knows.

The day after Harry had kissed him at the rally, Sam had rung Stasia. He wanted to tell her face to face.   
“You free tonight?” she had said. So that’s how Sam had ended up walking to Stasia and Zach’s apartment, pyjamas in rucksack and pizza ordered by Stasia. 

Stasia greeted him at the door in an oversized Toy Story t-shirt and a pair of blue pyjama bottoms, hair now bright pink after a post-wedding home dye job.   
“Zach’s was going out with some of his work friends tonight, they’re going to see the Bears game tonight. I decided to skip because I still haven’t packed for the honeymoon” before babbling about all the plans her and Zach had for interrailing. She was in that honeymoon bubble, they both were, in different senses. Sam wanted to say something, but he didn’t know how. They’d taken their places in the lounge, a beer practically thrust into his hands. Takeaway pizza and beer had been one of their rituals since they'd met at a freshers event in college. Whenever they needed a catchup and gossip, they'd drop everything, grab a few beers and order in a couple of pizzas and just talk. Stasia got Sam, and Sam got Stasia. 

Pizza arriving and quiet munching led to Sam saying  
“Um so me and Harry? We’re a thing now.”   
Stasia jumped out her seat - "Thank FUCK!" she shouted, making Sam nearly drop the slice of cold pizza he was holding.   
"Took you long enough!" 

Sam started giggling at Stasia's dramatics, as she flopped back down on the couch and said "How did it take you too so long to realise? Like seriously my God."

Sam fake gasped "Um Excuse me? You were banging him less than 18 months ago" he said in mock outrage. 

Stasia paused for a minute "Well yeah, but Zach was always the one I fancied. Harry and I were only going to be short term, I thought everyone could see. And trust me, you two were made for each other from the start. It was obvious to me, from the road trip." 

Sam considered this for a minute, his brows furrowing. "What do you mean it was obvious?"

Stasia sighed. "Sam I know you. You were burned and in denial. Paul was a rebound, everyone could see. And I rebound with Harry. Because I realised I liked Zach and … that scared me. You were the same."

Stasia paused for a minute, pushing a strand of pink hair behind her ear. 

"With Zach - when you and I and Harry and Zach started hanging out, I was terrified. I had guys before - but they were always guys like Gary. I was scared of getting attached. And then I realised that I liked him. Like, really liked him. I was terrified it wouldn't work though - he'd only just split with April and I was a mess when it came to commitment. But slowly I realised I couldn't hide forever. Got brave. And realised I had to take a shot."

Sam was taken aback at what Stasia had told him. But he knew it was true. He’d been running from Harry, in denial. But he didn’t want to be.

“You can’t hide forever. You too are perfect for each other.”

Sam smiled. “You’re completely and utterly right, you know. You’re so goddamn frustrating in that sense, Anastasia.” 

Poking her tongue at him, Stasia said “Well, I am always right ya’know”, before breaking into a grin. 

And once again, (as always) Stasia was right.


	3. The Thing About New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sam attend Stasia's annual New Year's Party.

Stasia always hosted great New Year’s Parties; Sam hadn’t missed one, aside from last years for obvious reasons. Harry had never been to one, so when Sam had insisted they were the best New Year’s celebrations in all of Chicago, Harry had jumped at the chance to go.   
Approaching Stasia and Zach’s apartment, they could hear some deep throbbing bass music spilling out, punctuated with laughs and shouts coming from indoors. People, some they knew and some they didn’t, were congregated on the stairwell, at the bottom of the apartment block, some on the roof they had access to. 

Squeezing through tonnes of people, the door was already propped open as they stumbled through, scanning the room for Stasia. Zach turned around and saw them first, cheering; Stasia then turned and ran over to hug them both.   
“Oh my god, I’m so glad you could make it! Here, let me grab you a drink.” Stasia gave them two cups, as Zach approached hugging them both. Pleasantries exchanged, and old friends from University caught up with both Sam and Harry. It was going to be a good night. 

Two hours, 3 drinks, and one tightly fought contest of limbo (Harry was surprisingly flexible, and Stasia refused to quit on anything) later, someone, much to the annoyance of Stasia, had stolen her laptop and was blasting some old One Direction song on a loop. She had abandoned Harry and Sam to hunt down and “seriously, I’m going to kill them”, despite Harry actually quite enjoying that he knew all the words to Steal My Girl. They’d escaped to the roof, only a smattering of people braving the Chicago winter cold, as chatter and noise floated up to act as the city’s soundtracks as 2020 became 2021. 

“What do you think the new year’s gonna bring for us?” said Harry, squeezing Sam’s hand and looking intensely at his eyes.

Contemplating this for a moment, Sam thought about it, before swallowing.   
“Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t think anyone expected a pandemic this year. I think that’s probably the biggest curveball that can be thrown at any relationship”, he replied with a light chuckle.   
“But I want to spend 2021 with you. I want you to come back to our place and tell me how your day was. I want us to go to on crazy dates. I want us to go to concerts for weird bands only Stasia has heard of and scream till our lungs give out. I want us to go abroad together and travel. I want us to finally get round to redecorating the bathroom in the apartment. I want to go to Costco with you. I want to spend as much of next year with you as possible, and I don’t want you to forget that ever.”

Harry’s entire face brightened and he grabbed Sam’s hand,  
“Goddamnit, I love you”, he said pulling Sam into him. 

“It’s starting!!” someone yelled from afar, as Taylor Swift was paused and a countdown reverberated throughout the apartment block.   
“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…”  
“Harry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re perfect.”

“3,2,1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Sam grabbed Harry’s face, pulling him down, kissing him hard. It was candyfloss, punctured by the fireworks that were lighting up the skyline. 

“Happy New Year Sam”, whispered Harry.   
“Happy New Year Harry. It’s gonna be a good one.”


	4. The Thing About Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A One-shot centred around Stasia and Zach because I love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ADo6sCvUvSeJfU9hPOf2Y?si=iOBhArOJSF24g5VJsvHUVQ
> 
> The playlist that inspired this chapter!

Stasia rolled over, groaning. It was the morning after their New Year’s Party, and she had the mother of all hangovers, and god, the room was hot. Curling up, she shifted in her bed slightly to see Zach facing her, snoring softly. She was wide awake now, and there was something that smelt sticky coming from the hallway. Probably the punch Zach had contacted and something else - was that milk? Lord knows what that was. 

Stretching she padded through to their living area to assess the area - the PlayStation was on pause - a Final Fantasy Game. There were cups on the table - one was full of chips and what smelled like a Vodka Cola, and her Vinyl player was left on - the sleeve What Did You Expect From The Vaccines? was lying on the sofa. They hadn’t had anybody crash, which she was expecting, but it would make cleaning up a hell of a lot easier. Figuring she should get something to eat, and seeing that it was now almost 11 am, Stasia stumbled into the kitchen, trying to make avocado on toast. 

Stasia was not there. That was the first thing Zach noticed. However, given the smell of slightly burnt toast and coffee, and the audio of her “hungover” playlist, seeping through from the kitchen, he gathered that she was there. With a lot of the last night being a bit of a blur (aside from the fact he went to bed at about 5.30 am), and why was his shirt hanging out the window?, he struggled into the kitchen where he could practically taste the toast Stasia was aggressively smashing avocado onto. He looked at her, straight at her from the doorway where she stood, swearing at the coffee maker, completely oblivious. 

Zach had been in awe of Stasia. He’d been awe since he met - when they were a group of 4 when she was dating Harry and then when she kissed him, that one night as they walked home after a Chvrches concert, where they’d screamed The Mother We Share together and he realised he was irrevocably in love with her. Someone so confident, so out-there, someone who cared so deeply for what she believed him. A girl who pretended she had no feelings had taken his. 

Stasia had been crushing on Zach. For a while. When she’d broken up with Harry, they both knew why really but neither of them said it. She told herself, repeatedly, that she was there for Harry. But she knew it was a lie. She was there for Zach - Zach who was quiet and kind. Zach who would be sat with his headphones in. Zach who was always working through some classic novel. Zach who played video games, and knew the truth before anyone else did. 

“Hey, wanna dance?”

Stasia spun round to see Zach in his flannel pyjamas, as Adore You by Miley Cyrus played in the background. Smiling she replied  
“Only for you, Zachary.”

Swaying softly, Zach put his face into a mass of blue hair, whilst Stasia buried hers into her chest. 

“Zach?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I know I don’t always express it well - but I adore you. Fully, and unequivocally.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, infinitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for the person who spots the Easter Egg in this chapter (and any in the previous chapters!)


	5. The Thing About Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a surprise for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not super happy with the way this one turned out, but any feedback/constructive criticism is taken on board.

Harry had been planning this for a while.  
Like, 18 months. 

Honestly, Harry was surprised when he found out that BTS was Sam’s favourite band. Then again, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting. And when he found out about the Map of the Soul Tour he had pulled out all the stops to get tickets. 

Sam still didn’t know, even up to the day of the concert. When he awoke, there was a little note next to him on the pillow. 

“Sam, there’s a uber coming at 3 pm. Be prepared for the best night of your life.  
H x”. 

Smiling, but bewildered, Sam did what he always did.  
Ring Stasia. 

“Do you know anything about this?”  
“I don’t know what you’re possibly talking about, Samwich.”  
“There is guilt all over your voice.”  
“Is that even a phrase?”  
“You’re deflecting…”  
“Well trust Harry. That’s all imma say.”

As Harry said, an uber arrived at 3 pm sharp. Ever prepared, Sam was waiting at the door, a button-down shirt and pair of chinos his outfit, seeing as he had no clue what to expect. Nervously, he wrung his hands, but focused on what Stasia had said “Trust Harry.”

When the Uber pulled up at the Soldier Field, he was even more confused, but relieved to see Harry outside in one of his bright shirts, grinning like a maniac.  
“Thank god am I glad to see you. You’ve got some explaining to do” he said, leaning in for a kiss.  
Harry lightly pecked his lips, before handing him a purple envelope.  
“All in here.”

Sam neatly tore the envelope open, getting a papercut in the process. 

Out dropped two VIP tickets to the Map Of The Soul tour. Harry watched as Sam’s face lit up, a beam coming across. 

“I mean. How? These must have been a fortune!” Sam yelled, wrapping Harry in a tight embrace.  
“Seriously though, how the hell did you get them?!”

Harry smiled, chuckling lightly  
“Stasia, mostly. I mean, she gets perks through her job anyway and said that she was able to wrangle some through the radio station. I owe her big time though.” 

As the pieces clicked together in Sam’s head;  
“So that’s why she was so cryptic on the phone earlier! How did she manage to keep it quiet though for what; 18 months?”

A devious grin crossed Harry’s face. “I may have blackmailed her using those photos of her at a Kate Nash concert in 2008. The ones where she’s wearing Yellow Docs?” 

Throwing his head back in laugher, Harry continued “Yeah. I threatened to show them to Zach.” 

After being whisked through to a spot with prime viewing, and Sam explaining to Harry multiple times about BTS (“The choreography! The high notes! The message!”), the lights began to dim and the stadium was drowned out with screams. Turning to face Sam, Harry grinned as his face lit up, beaming and hollering at the stage as the seven silhouettes appeared as the opening notes of Boy With Luv played. 

“OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!” screamed Sam, as Harry grabbed his hand and joined in with the sheer ecstasy around him.  
“I LOVE YOU TOO!” 

Harry knew in that moment he’d done good. Throughout the concert, he kept stealing quick glances at Sam and he could tell, by the unfiltered joy on his face, that this was going to go down as one of the best dates ever. And even though he wasn’t a massive fan, Harry had to admit; these dudes were killing it! There were true showmanship and so much fun happening on stage, and these boys could sing. Like, really sing. He wouldn’t tell Sam, but he even teared up a little bit during Euphoria. And even better, he could tell that this would go down potentially as the best night of Sammy’s life. 

“That was the best night of my life!” Sam yelled as they stumbled out of the venue, carrying matching tour sweaters from the merch stand, wondering to the line for their Uber.  
“Well it ranks pretty highly for me too”, chuckled Harry, casually slipping his hand into Sam’s turning to look at his glowing face. 

Sam slipped his other hand into Harry’s and dropped his voice  
“I genuinely don’t think I could have asked for anything better. I can’t explain it how much that meant to me. Thank you”. Up on his tiptoes, he kissed Harry, long and sweet.  
“Yeah? Well, thank you for bringing so much joy. I love you Sammy.”  
Sam leant in, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Love you, H.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for spotting the Easter Eggs!


	6. The Thing About Engagements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Zach have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore one of the dynamics that was slightly ignored? I felt by the film. So here's a Harry and Zach friendship chapter.

Deep breaths. In, 2, 3, 4. Out, 2, 3, 4, 5. 

Harry’s palms were sweating liquid everything. And that was quite an achievement given that it was the middle of winter in Chicago.  
Knocking on the door, he waited expectantly, shoving his hands deeper into his hoodie pockets. A lull as the door open; Harry could have opened it himself, he still had the key for it (to be fair to him, Zach and Stasia had never asked for it back). He was greeted by Zach enveloping him in a bear hug, and then ushering into the flat; Vampire Weekend was seeping off the record player and there were fresh doughnuts on the table. 

“So what’s up man? I knew wanted to see me alone, but Stasia’s down at work running around like a maniac because apparently, Windy City FM is doing some sort of Troye Sivan fan event today which she’s helping coordinate.”

Twiddling his thumbs, and taking a sip of the scalding coffee that Zach had just given him he took a deep breath. God, if he was a mess just talking about it, he didn’t know how he would get through the real thing. 

“I- ugh-”,  
Shaking real bad now. In and out, in and out.  
“I want to propose to Sam” - he garbled, it all blending into one word.  
Looking up, he looked as Zach’s eyes registered what he had just said.  
“One more time?”  
“Sam. I, um. I want to marry him. I love him.”

Zach’s face broke into a grin, as he walked across and hugged Harry. “Oh my god! This is incredible.”

Smiling, Harry let out a sigh of relief. His best friend supported him, and that was all he needed. “Beer?” he said. 

A couple of drinks and 1.5 Iron Man films later, Zach turned to him.  
“Was there - this might have just been me, I don’t know. A moment where you decided. Yes, that’s it. I want to propose.”  
Swallowing, Harry racked his mind. “What do you mean?”. 

“There was a moment. A specific moment, and I can pinpoint it exactly when it hit me like a freight train - that I wanted to marry Stasia.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. And it’s basic and cheesy. But. anyway. We; it was October time. And it was dead cold. And you know Stasia isn’t one for displaying her affection.”  
Harry snorted but nodded at Zach.  
“So. It was cold and we were both sat on the sofa in layers and layers of sweaters and coats. And we were just sat sipping Hot Chocolate with rum, and you know what she’s like with music - anyway she had the record player on. And it was Lana Del Rey’s latest album? Anyway, there was this specific song, and it featured the line “Be my once in a lifetime.”. And as I was sat there, looking at Stasia it struck me - she really was my once in a lifetime. And then I realised, “Holy shit, I wanted to marry her.” 

Harry smiled. He knew exactly what was happening. And yes, there was a moment. He relayed it, in detail, to Zach. And Zach at that point - even more than he did before - knew they were made for each other. 

As he sat on the L that night on the way back to his apartment, Harry received a message. It was from Stasia - they’d come a long way from when she first met him and texted him “Hurt Sam and I’ll break your fucking kneecaps.”

It was nothing - just a song. But as he let it flow through his headphones he just thought about the lyrics. And how much he loved Sam. Indefinitely.”

It’s fucked up, but it’s true  
Gonna keep on loving you  
‘Til my days are through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the music, I couldn't help myself!  
> Would anybody be interested if I made an official playlist for this fic? Let me know in the comments!


	7. The Thing About Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Sam on the hunt for a very specific Milkshake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, the premise popped into my head 3 hours ago and I knew I had to get it down! So I sat listening to Lorde and banged this out and now it's the middle of the night here. I hope you enjoy it.

“I don’t understand why we can’t just go to Starbucks, get Pumpkin Spice Lattes and then go home and watch Scream”.   
“Because it’s an absolute tragedy that you’ve never had an Oreo milkshake from Charlie’s before.” 

Harry was on a mission. And it involved Sam, a specific very milkshake and an attempt to get home before the Scream marathon that night.   
Charlie’s was a small independent cafe on the East of Chicago which Harry had been frequenting since his freshman year; known for its seasonal drinks, masses of students who were always there, and incredibly hipster vibe, it became a place where everybody had been at least once in their first few years in the city.   
Apart from Sam. 

Despite moving to the city in 2012 for College, Sam had somehow managed to avoid going to Charlie’s. This wasn’t deliberate (ok, maybe a little bit because Malcolm used to rave about it); it was more coincidence. Harry had been frequenting it since he found out a cute Cheerleader had worked in there in second semester; his attempts at flirting with her may have failed, but he had ended up sticking around for the baked goods and the milkshakes. 

The goddamn milkshake which he was now trying to chase down for Sam. 

Harry had ranted and raved until Sam had agreed to have one, despite his insistence that he didn’t really enjoy milkshakes all that much. And Harry had seized on this, so on a mild October day, they were trailing through warmth orange of the Fall, to go and hunt for a milkshake, despite Sam’s demands they returned early so they could watch all 4 Scream Movies. 

Eventually, having dodged some light rainfall on the way, they had arrived at Charlie’s. It was a small cafe - only six or so tables, with two occupied - one by an elderly couple each with newspapers, another by what looked like a study group of students all holding copies of Twelfth Night. Seats were draped with blankets and tables decorated with little flowers, and the lights bathed the cafe in soft fluorescent lighting. Charlie, a middle-aged woman who’d put her heart and soul into her little cafe, got to know all the characters frequenting the cafe - including Harry. Beaming at him as he entered hand entwined with Sam’s, Charlie said   
“Here’s a face I haven’t seen in awhile. And this must be your boyfriend?”. 

Harry and Charlie eagerly chattered, with Sam going to grab a table by the window, watching people outside run through the chilly rain. Eventually, Harry returned, armed with a slice of Red Velvet Cake (Sam’s favourite) and two milkshakes. 

“So these are the famous seasonal milkshakes.” Sam narrowed his eyes at it, looking at it like a scientist at a petri dish.   
Harry chuckled “Yep. Oreo and pumpkin.”  
“Oreo and Pumpkin?”  
“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it”. 

Sam looked at it, still not entirely trusting it, before picking up his fork to tackle the cake. “Ok, whatever you say”. 

10 minutes later and raving about the cake later - “so fluffy! And the flavour my god!” Sam finally picked up his milkshake. Bringing the straw to his lips, he took a sip - and Oh my god, he knew why Harry was so keen for him to try it. It was perfect. 

“You like it?”

“Of course! Why the hell didn’t you force me here earlier?”

Harry chuckled, before pulling his teaspoon out the whipped cream on the top of his milkshake. 

“Hey, Sam?”  
“You’ve got something right here,” he said with a sly grin as he pushed the contents of his spoon onto Sam’s nose. 

“Bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one! If you're lucky you might be getting a Halloween themed chapter in a couple of weeks.


	8. The Thing About Unexpected Living Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sam end up moving into Stasia and Zach's for a few days. It's as unproductive as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to making playlists! There's one for each character here, enjoy!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MXGnG9aW3vc4gRjd9GGxa  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3mkKQ8IIL4kRLXOzMSbFOC  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/13B1Shj2IbcSHhyw8kF5J7  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6lmHMmrwYxGDPIIs3IHXNT

“So the pipes completely burst? Oh my god, are you ok?”  
“Stasia, relax, we’re fine. We just need someplace to stay for a couple of days.”  
“Of course you can stay here! Jesus Christ, you didn’t even have to ask. Come over as soon as possible.”  
“I owe you big time.”

Sam was out when the pipe in his and Harry’s building burst. It wasn’t even in their apartment - it had been in their neighbours, Olivia and Jeff’s apartment, but when the plumber came round, he said that they had to get out - they had to do maintenance on the entire building.  
So that was why Harry had phoned Stasia and Zach straight away - they had zero hesitation about letting them come and stay for however long they needed it. 

A cold snap had settled over Chicago; Sam had come home straight from the office to Stasia’s apartment. When he arrived, Zach was serving some Spaghetti Bolognese into four bowls, Harry had just emerged from the shower in a massive t-shirt and sweatpants, and Stasia was staring at her laptop, furiously slamming on the keys. This was like in College, in dorms - too many of them for a tiny apartment, but with a long, bitterly cold, wet weekend set over them, with no commitments. Ideal, in a sense. 

The first day it thrashed and thrashed with rain, so none of them moved from the sofa. This meant a mixture of GTA marathons for Zach and Harry, some experimental baking from Sam, leading to him yelling “You can put chilli flakes in brownies, I swear!” and them all binging an entire season of Married At First Sight. It was like some weirdly distorted version of Big Brother - they’d all lived together in various combinations before, but not all four of them (in an apartment designed for 2). But weirdly, it worked. Because they were like a weird little family. Sure, Harry and Sam both had family in Missouri, Zach’s parents were in New York, and Stasia always had to go home to Georgia to see her little sister for Christmas, but this was their Chicago family. Dysfunctional, messy, complicated - but tight-knit as hell. 

Harry was yanked into the kitchen one evening by Stasia “to assist with washing-up”, whatever that meant.  
“You’re up to something. Harry Andrew Turpin, you tell me right now.”  
“OK, fine. I’m surprised Zach hasn’t told you.”  
Stasia cocked an eyebrow - “Does he know something I don’t?”  
“Maybe. I mean yes. He’s - I mean, I want to propose.”  
Stasia’s draw dropped. “Wait? When?” she hissed, trying to contain her smile.  
“Um. Well. I was planning on proposing on vacation. We’re going to Alaska for a few days over New Year - log cabin, Woodburner, all that cheesy stuff. But, special.”  
Stasia looked like she was either about to scream in delight or throttle him. Possibly both.  
“Please don’t tell him. Please Stasia, for me.” Harry begged, sounding like a wounded puppy.  
“Listen, I can keep my mouth shut. I’m good at that. But as soon as it happens - I want to know.”  
Harry loudly exhaled.  
“You have my word.” 

Halfway through the second takeout of Day Four (Zach had given up cooking after they’d set the smoke alarm off attempting to fry eggs for breakfast), Sam finally got the phone call they’d wanted. Their apartment was safe to return to. As much as they loved Stasia and Zach, their apartment was cramped, and they’d started to notice it was not designed for four people. 

Fumbling with the key as they entered, Sam flicked the lightswitch, as Harry ran and lept onto the couch.  
“You’re like a giant toddler. Seriously” he chuckled.  
Harry grinned in return. “I’m just relieved to be home” he smiled, as Sam sat down next to him, nearly tripping over the skateboard Harry had left on the floor.  
Sam pulled Harry closer “With your favourite person?”  
“With my favourite person.”

Their mouths met - warmth and comfort and tenderness. They lay on the sofa holding each other that night, watching a crappy rom-com and eating excessive amounts of ice cream.  
Nothing else mattered.  
They mattered to each other, and that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter is likely Halloween - spooky scary season!


	9. The Thing About Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Harry celebrate Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not super happy with this one - but I hope you enjoy some Halloween bonding!

“Halloween is all couples costumes and frat dudes dressed as sexy Scooby-Doo characters playing Beer Pong.”   
“When was the last time you celebrated Halloween?”   
“Sixth grade maybe?”   
“Exactly Samwich. Exactly.” 

Harry had been nagging at Sam to let him host a Halloween gathering for ages. They had to skip 2020, naturally, and Sam didn’t like Halloween. Harry on the other hand loved Halloween. He loved Trick-or-treating as a kid, he loved kooky costumes and hanging out with his friends, he loved Horror films - he could quote A Nightmare On Elm Street verbatim. When Sam found this out, he initially teased him and then finally, against his will a little, allowed Harry to host a Halloween gathering. Casey, Stasia and Zach were coming, obviously; along with a bunch of people from college, and work. 

“You won’t need a costume. You’re a politician.”  
“Haha. Bastard.” 

Having decorated their apartment, blended some questionable Halloween cocktails, listening to The Monster Mash on a loop as they did, and changed into their costumes (not couples costumes, much to Sam’s relief), they were ready to go. Everybody was bringing a different spooky snack to Harry’s amusement (“it makes it classy!” argued Sam), and they’d manage to find some skull fairy lights in the thrift store for $3. It did look sort of Halloweenie. If that was a word. 

Harry kept glancing over at Sam during the evening. He hoped Sam was ok - he knew these sort of events were a bit out of his depth, and to be honest, a lot of the people there were more Harry’s buddies through work and the guys he went skating with rather than people Sam knew. But Sam seemed to be doing ok. He was dressed as a haunted Doctor, all decked in regular scrubs with a bit of fake blood splattered here and there. Harry was a Jock zombie - he didn’t mind playing into the stereotype, and had always been game for dressing up and joking around - but he was aware Halloween wasn’t for everyone. Harry moved through the mass of bodies, making his way through a group of politics students screaming along to Lizzo, and, having heard some incredibly questionable noises coming from the bathroom, he finally got to Sam. Gently brushing his fingers against Sam, he indicated at him to come and stand on the exit steps. 

“Hey. You ok?”   
Sam softly smiled. “Yeah. I guess with Halloween - you know, it was an excuse to stay indoors. To hide a little bit. And sometimes - when you’re out and loud and proud - it’s nice to not to be that person for a night.” 

“Oh,” said Harry. He hadn’t ever thought of it like that before really. But it made sense. He clutched Sam’s hand tightly in his.   
“I get it. Sometimes it’s nice to hide behind the costume. The trickery though. Halloween is about fear. And confronting it. And you’ve confronted so much. And every day I’m proud of you. You don’t know how much, you really don’t. I love you, Samwich.”

Sam smiled. He knew at that moment, he was safe. Harry made him brave. Sam had always been quite fearless. But in those moments, where Harry picked him up, where Harry loved him - he knew they were invincible. Softly, he leant in, and kissed him, dusky rain showering them at that moment. 

Breaking apart, Sam blushed, before facing his Harry, and murmuring.  
“God I love you. Even when you’re dressed as my worst nightmare.” 

“What? Zombies?”

“No. Fratboys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I can get better at updating! I've been really busy this week but I'm going to try and get back to updating every other week. 
> 
> Also, please safe stay guys! I appreciate each and every one of you. These are tricky times, and Winter can generally be hard, but remember. You are wanted. You are valid. You are loved.


	10. The Thing About Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sam stay with Sam's family for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late everyone! Here's the song I've been listening to on a loop (WIMPIII for AOTY, thanks!). 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2RKszCG2qibW1WYubHoBST?si=tVLEAnE3T_KiV9BSYB1erw

The drive back to Missouri for Thanksgiving was significantly better than the first time they’d gone from Chicago to Liberty together. They managed to get there in one day, knowing the whirlwind of feasts and family and political arguments they were likely going to get dragged into. Harry also had a few other things on his mind - he needed to pull Sam’s parents aside to talk to them. They’d decided to go to Sam’s house for Thanksgiving, and then spend Christmas day with Harry’s family, before heading to Alaska for New Year’s. 

When they arrived at Sam’s house on Wednesday evening, they were warmly embraced by Sam’s 3 younger siblings and parents. His grandparents were coming as well, which led to some hand wringing in the car before he arrived - although the accepted and loved Sam “no matter what”, as they told him, Sam knew that they weren’t exactly the best at understanding everything. He just hoped they could respect Harry. 

That night, as they collapsed into the bed in Sam’s childhood room, Harry stared at the ceiling as Sam fell asleep within minutes. Tomorrow, he planned on asking Sam’s parents the most important question of all - he wanted to propose to his son. He’d met Sam’s parents before - he knew, when they started dating they were slightly apprehensive due to Sam and Harry’s previous history - but when they found out how happy they made each other and how entwined they were in each other’s lives, they come to love and respect Harry like an extension of Sam. And that was all he could ask for really. He was just biting his lip and praying that tomorrow, everything would work out fine. 

“Alright, dinner’s up everyone!”  
Everyone cheered as Sam’s parent’s emerged, placing a huge Turkey on the dining room table. Harry took his seat next to Sam, squeezing his hand under the table as he did.   
“Before we start; I want us all to say one thing we’re thankful for this year,” said Sam’s mom, looking around the table. “Each of us can say something - and it doesn’t have to be massive - just something that you’re grateful 2021 bought you.”

As they worked their way around the table, Harry tried to think of something profound or witty to say. He knew he didn’t have to impress Sam’s parents - he’d met them each a couple of times before, but he wanted to make a good impression. He just wanted to them to appreciate him. Finally, the conversation rolled round to him   
“Harry? What are you thank you for?” Sam’s dad asked, looking at him questioning, but kindly. 

Clutching at Sam’s hand again, he met Mr Baselli’s eyes.   
“I mean, I’m thankful for a lot of things. I’m thankful for my family, my friends. My job in Chicago. But the thing I’m grateful for every day is your wonderful son. Without sounding cliche, Sam changed my life. Makes me a better person. So, I’m thankful to him; and for you, for raising such a kind, a conscientious, wonderful son.”

Harry looked up and saw tears coming out the corner of Mrs Baselli’s eyes. Goal achieved. 

Later that evening, Sam was sat in the perched on the arm of the sofa in the living room, his grandparents sat on the actual seating. His siblings were spread across the floor, watching the live-action version of Aladdin, he knew a question and answer session would be coming imminently from his grandparents. 

“So. Harry?” his grandmother asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.   
“What about him?” Sam asked innocently.   
“He makes you happy?”  
“Of course. He makes me so happy, more than I can describe.”  
A warm smile spread across his grandfather’s face.   
“Sam, I know you think we don’t understand. And it’s right. I don’t understand a lot of what happens with you youngsters now. But the only thing I wanted for you, was to find a person who loves and cares for you in exactly the way your grandmother cares for me. And I think you’ve found that with Harry. Man, woman, whatever - you love him and that’s all we can ask for.”

Swallowing, Sam nodded. He hadn’t been expecting that kind of response from his grandparents - he knew they cared for him, but to hear the overwhelming depth of love they had for him bought him close to tears. 

His grandma leaned over and kissed his forehead, before continuing   
“Sam, we love you so much. And Harry is such a good kid. Such a good one. And you love him, he loves you. That’s all we can ask for our grandson. We couldn’t be prouder.”

Sam’s voice cracked, before leaning in to be held tightly by them. “Thank you. That means the world to me. And Harry.” 

Meanwhile, Harry was in the kitchen, helping Mr and Mrs Baselli clear up all the dishes from the thanksgiving lunch. Just as they were putting the last dishes away, he gathered his courage. He was going to do it. He was going to ask the question.   
“Um, can I ask you guys something?”  
Facing him with a quizzical look on her face, Mrs Baselli said softy “Sure. What is it, honey?”

“I want to marry Sam. If you’ll let me.”  
Harry was conscientious that he was rambling at this point, but he was too nervous to stop. “I know I don’t need to ask permission or whatever, but I wanted your blessing at least. All I want is to be good enough for Sam, I know you have your reservations about me and -”  
“Harry. Stop.”  
“And that’s completely fair - oh.”  
“Harry, we love you so much. You’re everything we wanted for Sam, and what you said at lunch exemplifies that. All we want is for Sam to be happy. And you make him for than that. So I can’t speak for Mike, but absolutely right. Of course, you have my blessing.”  
Harry exhaled. “Mrs Baselli, that really means a lot to me. You have no idea how much. Thank you so much.”  
Mr Baselli leaned in to shake Harry’s hand. “I was worried when Sam came up, but I’m so glad that he’s found you. You love him, and that’s all I could want. So yes, you have my blessing. I’m thankful for you, more than anything.”

That night, squashed into Sam’s bed again, Harry realised something. Sam uplifted him, made him a better person. And that's all he wanted.   
He had a lot to be thankful for, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a safe Thanksgiving! Please donate here if you have the facilities to - https://twitter.com/MsKellyMHayes/status/1332000439378784261
> 
> Also; I'm finally on tumblr! Come say Hi!   
> https://therockerfromspace.tumblr.com/


	11. The Thing About Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter you've all been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to upload. I've been swamped with university work, we're back in lockdown again in England and I've had a confidence crisis recently. A lot about my writing and my abilities. So just know, if you're sticking around to read this, I appreciate each and every one of you. I started writing this just as an outlet for me, and for my love of this movie, but I'm truly overwhelmed with the readership and kudos. So thank you. A million times thank you. 
> 
> Also: obligatory song for this chapter is You Are In Love by Taylor Swift.

The snow had fallen flat across Missouri. More so than usual. So when Sam suggested Harry came on a 26th December walk around Liberty, and then out past the old creek, he didn’t think anything of it. 

The air was crisp and biting, but aside from that, the world seemed at peace. There were families out on Christmas walks, and a couple of teenagers sat on the bench making out by the creek’s edge, but aside from that Liberty was how it always was. Quiet. 

They’d come home to celebrate Christmas with Harry’s family, before their long-planned trip to Alaska over the New Year, but Sam wanted to this, alone. He wanted it to be special and perfect and all the wonderful things engagements were supposed to be. He wanted to do it to show Harry how far they’d come in those tumultuous years, how much he loved him, how much he had to give to him. How much Harry was everything and he needed to be everything to Harry. 

Harry had noticed Sam was quiet, quieter than normal. He knew he didn’t exactly enjoy big gatherings, but this was abnormal. Torn between wanting to protect Sammy and wanting to give him space, in case it was something he’d done, something he’d said. He was still planning on proposing in Alaska, but now he was second-guessing himself. 

Eventually, they reached the bridge that went over the creek. A hangout spot for teens, Sam and Harry had both used it frequently when they were high schoolers - Sam and his friends would study there, Harry and the football team would often come and drink. Now on their return trips, they’d just go and stand in the quiet for a minute, collect their thoughts, talk to one another. But this time there was a funny kind of silence. 

“Sam I-”. 

“No. Wait. I need to talk.” Sam swallowed. He could see the doubt and anxiety creep into Harry’s face, but he wanted to do this properly. 

“Harry Andrew Turpin. You don’t know, you’ve never known how much you meant to me. I pushed you away back in College when I had the chance to know you, and that’s my biggest regret. You’re everything I want. Brave, kind, intelligent, honest - everything I’ve ever needed.”

Fumbling, he pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket and then dropped to one knee. Harry smiled a wide, all-encompassing sunshine smile, before throwing a hand over my mouth. 

“I don’t know what the future will bring us. I know what I want though - I want to spend it with you because you’re my best friend. And I love you. My God, I love you.   
Harry. Andrew. Turpin. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Harry finally started laughing, before pulling Sam up and kissing him, long and sweet and deep.   
“Yes. A million times yes.”

He leant in and kissed him again, and again and again. It was everything they wanted. 

Walking home with arms wrapped around each other, after telling their respective families, they phoned the next most important people to them.

“Hey, you guys! Merry Christmas!” Stasia yelled, as her phone focused in on her and Zach. 

“Stasia! Zach! How are you? You still in Georgia?” Harry grinned. 

“All good! Still at home with my dad and sister. What’s new with you?” Stasia enthused. 

Harry, bit his lip, turned to Sam. “You gonna tell them or shall I?”  
“We’re engaged!” yelled Sam as Harry held his hand up, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Finally!” yelled Zach, as Stasia let out a sound that resembled a bird. “You guys! This is the best! I can’t wait to celebrate in Chicago with you both.”

“This is gonna be the wedding of the century if I have any involvement” Stasia laughed.

Sam leaned in, resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder as Harry looked lovingly into his eyes. 

“It took us one hell of a ride to get here. But the thing is, I wouldn’t have done it any other way.” 

And at that moment, the both knew. 

They were proof friends could fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr: https://therockerfromspace.tumblr.com/ !


	12. The Thing About Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sam head to Alaska for their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! 
> 
> Sorry for the massive delay in uploading. With essay deadlines, a new lockdown (*sighs*) and moving house in a national pandemic I've had to put fanfiction on the backburner. But here is your regularly scheduled fluff, and I'll be back to regularly updating soon! 
> 
> Also, I know this is quite a dull chapter. But we'll get a group scene next chapter (my favourite dynamic!). 
> 
> Song for this chapter: https://open.spotify.com/track/1myEOhXztRxUVfaAEQiKkU?si=CvVX405DQCG_36SIxy_Hng

The Thing About Starlight: 

“You see that? That’s Canis Major, the great dog. I think if we move slightly, we might be able to see Gemini as well?”  
“I’m an Aquarius though.”   
“That’s not the point!”  
“I know, I know, I’m just messing with you. I just have no knowledge of stargazing, as you can imagine.” Harry replied, chuckling. 

Having made it to Alaska for their New Year’s trip, Harry and Sam were spending their last night sat on the porch of their cabin stargazing. It’d been lovely to escape from Chicago for a few days, just to relax and be them, with no distractions. It was freezing out, but they’d wrapped up in coats and scarves and gloves and were sat on the porch, one hand wrapped around a hot drink, the other entwined gently resting on the others. 

Sam loved stargazing. He had then since he was small. There was something so magical about these tiny flames in the sky. When they used to go on family camping trips, he would remember sitting out with his dad and his siblings, eating smores and picking out the patterns in the sky. 

Harry…not so much. It wasn’t that Harry actively disliked stargazing (nobody disliked stargazing); he just never really had the chance. He was more into eating dirt and playing football and falling out of trees then the gentle outdoor pursuits that Sam had grown up with. 

But there was something heavenly about tonight. Sam was sat next to him, pointing out all the patterns and pictures etched into the darkness, enthusiastic and childlike with wonder. Harry just sat smiling, subconsciously stroking Sam’s thumb. He was fulfilled, content - more than content actually. Joyous. 

It was peaceful until Harry softly said “You know, I had plans to propose tonight.”  
Sam’s head snapped around “What?”  
“I did. I wanted to propose, get everything right. Here now, in one of these infinitely perfect moments that we share. But you managed to swerve in before and derail my plans. I had it all sorted perfectly as well. Stasia and Zach knew but not the details.”

Sam shifted in his seat slightly, smiling directly at Harry. “Well, want to have a go now? I know we’re engaged and everything, and it’s not formal or convention. But if you’d like to, I’d love to hear it. Wouldn’t want to disrupt your plans” he said, giggling slightly. 

“Ok”, grinned Harry, moving slightly, so he was facing Sam face on. Getting down onto one knee, he got a small box out of his coat pocket.   
“I’ve been carrying this around since I bought it in November. And I wasn’t sure when to give it to you. I’ve wanted to do this a while. Sam, you’re everything I ever wanted. Even since High School, I’ve harboured this quiet admiration for you - you’re ambitious, sensitive, philosophical - everything I’m not. And yet this feels so right. It’s like I told you at Stasia and Zach’s wedding - mattering to you is all I ever wanted.”

Sam had to remove one of his hands which he had clasped over his mouth. Although he knew what was coming, he didn’t expect to find someone who loved him so much, so indefinitely, so fearlessly.   
“Samuel Frederick Baselli. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husbands?” 

“Always, stargazer. You’re the thing that matters to me the most. I love you.”

Harry swooped right in for a kiss, and although it was freezing still, under the stars and warmed by each other, it didn’t matter. Nothing did.

They mattered to each other, and that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr, come say hi!  
> https://therockerfromspace.tumblr.com/


End file.
